Princess Anzu
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Anzu has always wanted to be a ballerina but one thing is stopping her. Her pointe shoes are missing.


Princess Anzu

Created By: Princess Fluffy

Pairing: Yami/ Anzu

Summary:

Anzu has always wanted to be a prima ballerina; one thing is stopping her dream though. Her Pointe shoes are missing someone has stolen them. But the pharaoh has an idea.

Note: Please look out for Seto Kaiba's new girlfriend.

Quote:

Courage is magic and courage lies deep within your soul, embrace it and it will make you stronger.

-Jesika Merchant

Story start:

I heard giggles and sweet praises. Hello my name is anzu Mazaki and I am a ballerina in training. I am the first student here at Astrid Academy to be on Pointe.

"Anzu please perform a Grande leap." I nodded and took two steps before jumping my legs straight poised in a split straight and beautiful. I glistened with sweat; I was only in pre-Pointe shoes at the time.

Well going to be on Pointe tomorrow. One problem my Pointe shoes seemed to be missing, I don't understand they were in my bag.

"Ms. Astrid my Pointe shoes seem to be missing." I said calmly I learned this from the pharaoh. He was so strong and sorry I'm getting off topic.

"Anzu sweetheart you must remember we are not responsible for misplace items or shoes." She gently said. You know as much as that angered me I couldn't stay mad at her. She was like a mom to me since my parents were never around.

"Ok thank you anyway Ms. Astrid." I spoke gently. I walked out of the ballet studio only to be stopped by Ms. Astrid once more.

"Tell your friend he can come and watch class if he'd like." I looked at her like she was crazy, until I actually walked out the door. I saw Yami sitting on the railing of a bridge. His eyes were serene and calm and his stature was relaxed. He looked off into the sky and his spiked up hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Yami." I whispered.

"Anzu." He said. I walked over to him. He took me in his arms and smiled that beautiful smile. I couldn't help but swoon in his arms honestly I was putty in his hands. I couldn't help it when he just looked at me like that it was like crimson stones were staring into my very soul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Picking you up from dance class." He said innocently. I knew something was defiantly up; I looked over and saw he still had his school bag slung over his shoulder. He still had on the school uniform as well as his leather choker.

"Yugi and the others bribed you to this didn't they?" I asked him my eyes boring into his. He looked at me and just smirked. He put a hand on my waist and pulled me close. His lips were inches away from mine and I felt complete until he spoke.

"Now why would they do such a thing?" He seductively asked me. I couldn't do anything but blush heavily,

"That blush is lovely." He told me. What I heard that line before. As much as I wanted call him on it I decided not to I feel it would hurt his feelings. I kept looking for some type of unusual feeling but I couldn't find such a thing. It brings a weird type of feeling in my heart. Is that love?

"Thank you." I couldn't help but think, until my mind wandered off to remember about my dance shoes. I dropped my head because of it.

"What's the matter Anzu?" he asked me in calm voice. He knew from the get go something was wrong and he had right to assume as well.

"My dance shoes were stolen and until I get knew ones I can't go on Pointe anytime soon." I told him. This problem would seem small but they meant a lot to me. I loved those shoes, Ms. Astrid gave them to me and now someone has stolen them.

His face turned pensive.

"Come Anzu I have something to give to you." He took my hand and led me to a store. This store was next to the harbor I was attacked before. (See My prince) We walked to the front of the store and he opened the door for me.

"Welcome back Yami-sama." I heard a voice say. I looked up and could see nothing but darkness and Yami's piercing eyes. He continued to stare into the darkness until a cloaked figure came through. He revealed himself to us as Shadi.

"Shadi?" I questioned to myself in a whisper. I saw him nod to Yami and began to turn around. I questioned nothing of my presence there I was human while they were from ancient Egypt or descendants. I only followed Yami, that's all I was a follower. He led us into a back room the light of his millennium key the only light I saw. I could do nothing but be drawn to the light it reminded me of something I've had before.

"Yami where are we going?" I asked finally. It took courage to ask that question. He looked at me and put his pointer finger to his lip and winked. He was still holding my hand and I knew he meant it was a secret or a surprise. We finally arrived to the back room a long trek it seemed.

"Yami-Sama we are here." He said in a quiet voice that had me thinking there was something more. I looked around the room and saw a box a shoe box in the middle of the room. It was kinda big though, I couldn't help but stare.

"Ms. Anzu please proceed to open the box." Shadi told me.

"Go on Anzu." Yami told me. I walked slowly to the box when I reached I knelt down to me knees and sat the box right in front of me. I was being watched with the utmost care. I lifted the lid and inside sat a pair of crimson Pointe-shoes but there was something else as well something like a golden sphere. It intrigued me. I held the sphere in my hand and stood up. It began to glow very brightly that I was very jealous it could emit a light that I could not. I noticed that the shoes had an outline of gold and it sparkled in the moonlight. The shoes seemed to have lifted out the box and to the front of my feet. I felt compelled to step in them and so I did what a mistake I didn't think I could come to regret. The shoes started shift on my feet and then the ribbons curled around my body tearing through my clothes. As much as it felt like pain I enjoyed it, it was a spark that I had been looking for. The ribbons turned into tutu a deep crimson and it had frills that were silver. Some ribbons separated and curled around my arms creating bracelets and arm ringlets I had a bow on the low of my back that was silver and my tutu was strapless, it covered my breast but dipped to the middle to my navel. My haired curled at the ends but faded to white. I finally opened my eyes. (I'll draw a picture of it and then you can see)

"How do I look?" I giggled at their astonished faces.

"Exquisite." He told me. I felt so relieved and actually took a look at myself. I was a mix of princess tutu and princess Kraehe it was amazing the thing I've wanted most. I couldn't help but look at the shoes again; I had finally looked to Yami.

"Yami whom did they belong?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Nothing gets by you huh Anzu?" he asked me, which gave me reason to believe that I was right that these shoes belonged to someone.

"These were my daughter's shoes, Princess Kyame she was my adoptive daughter except her real name was Luna. She returned the duel monsters back to their owners. She sadly died while defending the dark magician a long time ago. But because her heart was so pure she's been reincarnated so she's somewhere in domino city her and her sister Tohru." He told me. I know a girl named Tohru she's the girlfriend to Seto kaiba. So Luna is her sister.

"But Yami what's the costume for?" I asked him. He snapped his fingers and there was a stage like a broad-way stage. I couldn't help but be surprised.

"You are going to live your dream." He spoke in a ghostly whisper.

A young man that looked like Mokuba ran into the room I was in.

"Princess Anzu its time for your show." I looked at him and nodded to him. I stood up and walked after him, it was amazing but walking on Pointe and it didn't hurt at all it felt like I've been walking like this all my life. That is the power of magic I guess.

"Welcome everyone I would like to bring to the stage Princess Anzu the woman that can melt anyone's heart with her dancing. Bringing her to the stage is Mr. Yami please give them a round of applause." Kino announced. I looked next to me and saw Yami in his leather outfit. He took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but swoon at his warm gesture.

"Are you ready Anzu?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, to you Mr. I am princess anzu." I told him jokingly. He just laughed lowly, such a sexy laugh it was. We walked out me on my Pointe-shoes but he was still taller than me not fair. When we got to the middle of the stage people shouted in happiness they were astonished at how much I could change in five minutes.

"Now anzu dance." Yami told me before walking off the stage. I curtsied and looked at the Mokuba look alike and flipped my wrist, he began to play the swan ballet.

I stepped and broke into a slow run on Pointe.

I was standing in the middle of the stage. I stood on one foot and flapped my arms. I looked serene and bent back and the stood back on one foot with my legs poised in the shape of a four with the mime for love in ballet. I began to spin and then gently poised to stop. I bent down in front of myself my hands lightly touching my shoe on one leg and one leg in the air and came back up still on one leg still up to the side and then I let my leg down. I spun by my own hand at least 7 times.

_I want you to be here._

I leapt across the stage. I lifted my leg with my knee to line up with my eye.

_I want you to show me your smile._

I lifted my leg behind me with my arms lifted to my head.

_I want you to dance with me._

I looked to the side my arm lined up with my eye.

_I want you to be strong and gentle supporting me._

I lifted my leg again and let it down walking slowly on Pointe.

_The real me is just a helpless little child on the inside._

I spun sadly and slowly.

_But if I have someone to love me,_

I set down my left arm and then the right one.

_I can dance_.

I dipped all the way to the ground with my knees bent and I took a giant leap. My legs were in a split and I bent back. My left leg bent with the right one straight and my arms straight backwards. I was there in the air a little while before I crashed on the stages surface.

_You're my reason for being here._

I got back up with her leg bent and arms straight and I was spinning and my foot was not on Pointe just on my foot. I was spinning slowly by myself.

_I want to protect you._

I was on Pointe again with my other leg poised like a triangle with my leg shaking slightly.

_All the laughter and tears loving someone,_

_You threw that all away to protect people's happiness._

I bent backwards in a perfect arch straining my foot a little.

_The person that possesses a kind heart is the true you._

I came back up and was positioned like I holding someone's hand.

_But the truth is._

I slid open my eyes in a loving manner.

_I love you._

I saw a young girl stand up and turn her head. She had a tear in her eye as she turned around. I looked at her and put my hands above my head and twisted them and let my left hand out in a silent invitation.

"Please don't be sad, come dance with me." I asked in a quiet demand. She turned back and smiled and nodded. She walked quietly to the stage and looked at me.

"You must want to know who I am right?" She asked me, I couldn't help nod to her.

"I am Shirlarina and I am Seto's girlfriend." She said sweetly that held love when she said his name.

"Come dance with me Ms. Shirlarina." I told her and she nodded to me.

She took my hand and we curtsied.

"Its ok just followed my directions." I nodded.

She stood in front of me with her legs crossed in front of each other.

"Don't be nervous." I whispered. She giggled and nodded. I snapped my fingers and she had on a tutu with Pointe shoes and she smile brightly.

She was standing in front of me and was moving to the side in synch with me with her arms at waist length and then they went above our heads. We brought them back down and we spun in different directions we touched with our left hands once then with our right hand then our left again. We bowed half way and dance around each other in a circle. We met back to back and I whispered jump in her ear. She took a small running start then leapt into the air. I held her waist with such precision and grace that it astounded her. I lifted her backwards as my tutu was flowing. I then came behind her with one leg in the air and lifted her left leg in front of her. I spun her around six times and then put her in a position that had her right leg horizontally and her left arm held up by me.

"You were wonderful." I told her smiling as I heard the voice of cheers.

"Really?" She asked me in a sweet child voice.

I let her leg down and asked her.

"Isn't your name Tohru?"

"Yes but Shirlarina is my alias to keep fan boys off my trail." She spoke sweetly.

"I see." I looked at Seto and smiled. I pushed gently Shirlarina AKA Tohru toward Seto.

"Go and be happy." I told her. She nodded and started to walk she then leapt into the air and Seto caught her in his arms. She nuzzled his neck.

"I love you Seto-kun." She whispered

"I love you to Tohru-Chan." He smirked in her ear.

"_Love is beautiful and it blossoms at an early age. But only true people in love can make it last forever no matter what happens. That is the power of love and that is the power in you." _Anzu whispered

"Anzu." A voice called me out. I recognized that baritone voice. Yami my love.

I turned around to see Yami in all of his leathery goodness.

"Yami-kun." I whispered.

I saw everyone begin to get up and saw everyone leave soon we were alone. Everyone was gone and I and Yami were alone.

"Anzu." He spoke out. I turned around only to be in his arms. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. He lifted my soft hand to his face and nuzzled it.

I blushed a dark crimson enough to make in smirk.

"Anzu, how do you feel about me?" He asked me. I looked surprised that he would want to know about my feeling for him. I put my hand on his shoulder and stared into his crimson eye that bore into my very soul. I pressed my lips to his. He jumped a little at first and then proceeded to kiss me back. I felt on cloud 9. My feelings were being returned. I could burst with happiness, the warm atmosphere, the sweet sensation. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smirked in my head. He let go of my lips and smirked at my flushed figure.

"I know that I'm not a princess or a queen but I want you to be mine. I can't guarantee that you will love me but I guarantee that I will never stop loving you. I-." I was cut off by his finger to my lips.

"Anzu I love you and only you, you are my queen and I will never let you go. You will be mine forever and no harm shall come to you will I'm around, that you can be sure of." He told me. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy and I smiled. I leaned on his chest and smiled again.

"Yes I will love only you, my king." I told him. I sealed my fate I was the queen to the pharaoh of ancient Egypt.

"As it should be." He told my kissing my hair.

"But I thought I was princess anzu." I told him. I was confused on how I could change titles so quickly I was curious to know. I know how curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat so I'm sure I will be fine.

"You are my queen, before you were my princess now you are my queen." He told me.

"Yes, my king." He sealed my talking with another breath taking, sugar tasting, Earth shattering kiss. By the way was I gonna stay princess anzu forever? No of course not, I eventually returned to normal. My shoes you ask, I don't know where they are.

*Owari*

*Epilogue*

*Astrid academy*

"I knew taking Anzu's shoes was a good way to bring her to him." Ms. Astrid spoke out laughing silently. She gazed at the shoes and smiled.

"I will give them back, I mean they are hers." She smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Astrid, you will be compensated for your work." A voice said.

"Anytime Yami-sama." She bowed.

*Anzu*

My life you ask? Well Yami and I have been going strong for about 3 years I think. He has proposed to me and we will get married in the spring time. To think all of this happened because of pair of missing ballet shoes. It's amazing really I was very excited when he popped the question.

But now I'm a professional dancer in Dominoe city and I can dance just like I did 3 years ago at my first show. That was magic and now this was my own talent.

Oh yea did I mention I was pregnant with another girl?

Sorry yea I was pregnant with Yami's child a year back, her name is Tohru. I though she reminded me a lot of Seto Kaiba's wife. Yes they did marry, and Luna her sister is with little yugi. He finally worked up the courage to ask her out. He took her out to dinner and she dueled him. It ended in a draw though but that was surprising as it is.

"Mommy! Mommy that was a great story." My daughter told me. I laid her in bed smiling and I kissed her forehead. She slid her eyelids closed and gently went to sleep.

"You always tell her that story." A voice told me.

"I know she likes that one the most even more than the zodiac animals one. Personally I think our story should be a book." I giggled at his face. It was pure astonishment. I walked up to him and kissed him on lips lightly. I pulled back and laid my hands on his chest.

"We are not making it a book, but what were gonna do is make sure that each one of our children hears that story." I nodded to him and he smiled. Kissing me again as well as sweeping me in his arms.

"I love you my king."

"I love you my queen."

"As it should be." We said together.

*Epilogue Owari*

I think they deserved a happy ending after the suck-ass ending by the animators, R&R please.

I do hope you enjoyed my one-shot.

I love all of you, this one was dedicated to tears of us all and I wish her well in her quest to keep hackers away from stories and stuff ha-ha. I can't believe she deleted her stories but it had to be done I guess, I don't know the whole stories but some things just can't be helped. Her stories make mine look on the ok level, but I learned that needed to write better, express things better and so I learned. The people read some of her stories and then called mine garbage so I went into depression and I stopped writing for a time. Maybe I need to go on hiatus. What do you think?


End file.
